Never Alone With You
by i0pk
Summary: (FFX-2 Spoilers if you havent gotten the good ending) this is my first fic, well anyways, this is based on the good ending


A/N: I do not own any of the final fantasy® characters, this is only a fanfic, ONLY A FANFIC.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this fic as it's my first, and im not a really talented writer, so please, review nicely. =D For those of you who have never played ffx but have played ffx-2, yuna's "love" is mentioned in this fic, so…if you don't want to know then read on ahead.  
  
oh yeah! Spoilers ahead if you did not get the good ending for ffx2!  
  
don't read unless you have already seen it, or u just don't give a damn  
  
***********  
  
Never Alone With You  
  
By: i0pk  
  
As Shuyin fell to the ground, I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty as I looked deeply as his angered face. I felt myself take a small step, only to stop and hear his voice speak up.  
  
"Don't try to tell me that you understand." Shuyin's voice slowly got lower, and he looked up at me with those piercing, blue majestic eyes.  
  
I had a gloomy face, and I couldn't bear hear those words. My body all of a sudden felt extremely light as if something had left my body, my eyes were surprised to see Lenne's transparent body separate itself from me. As I stare in awe, I can see Lenne talking to her love. Her love, not mine, that event in the farplane was nothing but Lenne's feelings, not mine. After 1000 years, they finally have gotten their happy ending.  
  
What about me…? Where's my happy ending? I quickly stop my thoughts as I realized that Lenne had faced me, what does she want now?  
  
Thank you, was all she said to me, I once again pasted another one of my fake smiles, with a few tears dripping slowly down my face. Was that all she could say? A simple thank you? I could only leave this damned place with nothing, no Tidus, no one to call my own. I let out a loud sigh, and faced Rikku and Paine.  
  
"Lets go girls, we're done here."  
  
Step after step, memories of my journey with the Gullwings played in my mind. Was it all for nothing? Did I do this only to discover that Tidus, is lost? That he will never come run-NO! I shouldn't think like this, there's always another way for us.  
  
Baralai was quickly surrounded by everyone as Paine slowly drop him onto the utterly cold ground. Is it me, or does Paine seem to have a thing for him? Heh, and I thought she had something for "Noojie- Woojie"  
  
*Whistle*  
  
A whistle? I quickly turn around listening for that noise.  
  
*Whistle*   
  
Pyreflies, swarms around and forms the little fayth of Zanarkand, my favorite fayth I might add.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled at this, wait, if I ask nicely, maybe he can bring my Tidus back  
  
"You're very welcome" Damnit, I couldn't bring myself so low, I can't be so selfish   
  
"You heard it, didn't you? You want to see him?" The fayth had kept his head hidden in the hood, luckily he didn't see my eyes widen. Was he reading my thoughts?  
  
"Him?"   
  
My mind was so occupied with so many thoughts, all my mouth would utter was "him" such a pathetic way of showing my love, but I was so excited, pain has been in my life for the past 2 years, it was basically etched inside me, like pain has been with me since I was born. But to have the pain go away, for someone so special in my life to have finally come back was nothing I have ever experienced, and surely will never.  
  
"I cant promise anything, but we'll do what we can." And the fayth had disappeared. I touched the Pyreflies , and smiled to myself. If he were to come back, I would not hold back my feelings that were left unfelt for 2 years.  
  
I ran back to the Celcius and was questioned by everyone. I hid my smile, I didn't want them to know unless it came true, I didn't want to feel rejected if he didn't come back, and I certainly didn't want Paine nor Rikku to get involved, I didn't want them to see me drowning in my tears if he were not to return. But all I can do now, is hope.  
  
As the airship landed on Luca I stayed by the docks, deciding whether or not I should stay with the Gullwings or not.  
  
"It's time for me to go home!" I smiled as I said those words, knowing that this is from my heart. I wouldn't regret this choice. I sprint back to Paine and Rikku and give them both a high five. And we head back into the Celcius. On our way back to Besaid, I couldn't help but think about him again. Tears once again poured out of my eyes.  
  
"AHHH! Horseshit!" I slammed my fist on the table and gritted my teeth, thinking about him gave me bad thoughts.  
  
I ran to the bridge and sat in Rikku's seat.  
  
Then, I saw something in the water. My eyes were in complete disbelief, I can recognize those colors anywhere. I ran to Brother, who was piloting at the time and kicked him and screamed at him to make a stop.  
  
Stupid Brother just had to slam right in the water, which threw me to Rikku and knocked her down to the cold floor. I quickly took the elevator to the engine room and ran out of the huge wall door thingy.  
  
I could see his beautiful blue eyes, still sparkling like it always had. His unruly blond hair still shimmers with such grace, that took my breath away. I jumped off the ramp pretty high, and good yevon was I scared. As I landed, I couldn't help but wince in pain due to the high fall, but nothing mattered anymore, nothing mattered besides him, I ran as fast as I could ever, and threw myself into his strong arms. His smell intoxicated my sense of smell and almost made me faint out cold.  
  
All I can remember is the whole village coming out to the beach to watch the beautiful reunion of their high summoner and the legendary guardian from the dead city Zanarkand. He took my hand gently and ran for the beach. I chuckled at the fact that I was beating him in this little racing competition. Ever since 2 years, I haven't been truly happy, but today changes everything that has happened in those painful lonely two years I had to endure. But this is my reward, my gift for saving the world once again.  
  
There was a huge party for me for the defeat of Vegnagun, but I paid no interest to it. I spent my time staring at the man I truely love.  
  
"Yuna, lets get out of here… I want to be alone with you. Lets head to Zanarkand." Tidus said, smiling that mysteriously attractive smile of his, any women in their right mind would fall in love with Tidus badly. But I'm sure they wouldn't want to mess with me, hehe.  
  
I smiled slyly and thought of us in my hut, alone… and on my bed. Oh what fun we would have, no one could really blame me. I haven't had a chance to express my love to him for 2 years. And I'm old enough to have nau-  
  
"Yuna? Are you there?" Tidus said, waving his gloved hand in front of my day dreaming face. I nodded and grabbed his hand and ran towards the Celcius.  
  
Seeing that Buddy was still in there, I just politely asked if he would drop us two at Zanarkand. I snatched Tidus's hand and showed him the cabin. I don't know what happened to me, but I was caught in this chain of wondrous feelings. We had spent the whole time in the trip to Zanarkand in the cabin, doing something that I would never share with anyone else. I could hear buddy knocking loudly at the door, but I didn't care. This is my time with my one and only, and I wouldn't let him stop us. I lay there in bed with you, shaking at the coldness of the cabin, but it soon disperse knowing that you wrapped your loving warm arms around me, your body so full of life, and so warm made me crave for you more.  
  
But I was too tired to move. I giggled as you took my in your arms and dressed both of us back up, and you held my hand and we walked outside… To Zanarkand, we walked over to *our* place, and walked up that small hill. And we spent the afternoon catching up on things…   
  
I'm so glad that you have come back to me, I'm never alone with you, never…  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: well that was my first fanfic, I hope you guys didn't hate it too much…=/ but PLEASE r/r I want feedback, bad or good whatever I don't give a damn. Just don't tell me that I should go kill myself cause I suck at writing ok? And yes im aware that there was more after the good ending but yeah I was too lazy.  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed it. 


End file.
